Flatterer
by booboobubbles
Summary: Lily can't stand James Potter. He was an arrogant bullying toerag! Is James being his usual arrogant self or is he tryin to prove something to her. when he finds out that what he is doing won't win her heart, will he change his actions? No Flames!
1. Dont call me that!

"Mr. Black! If you would be so kind to take your seat!" Said Professor McGonagal said in a forced calm voice.

"Of course Minny!" Said Sirius in a mocking tone, a sheepish grin on his face. He took his seat.

"Detention, My office tonight! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" yelled Professor McGonagall, losing her forced calm completely.

"It's a Date!" Said Sirius, winking.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGG!" Professor McGonagal screeched reaching her hands to her head in frustration

James sniggered, next to Sirius. Professor McGonagall turned her eye on him.

"Mr. Potter! You will join Mr. Black in my office tonight!" Professor McGonagal screeched, glaring at him, her lip going thin.

"YES!" James shouted and turned to Sirius, who gave him a high five. James smacked his hand, and Sirius screamed a very feminine scream.

"James! That hurt!" Sirius said in a fake hurt voice, pretending to wipe away a pretend tear.

The bell rang at the moment and Professor McGonagal let out a relieved sigh. Lily Evans sighed, but her sigh was of frustration. Transfiguration was her worst subject and it didn't make it any easier that Potter and Black interrupted every class. She stacked up her books and put them in her bag. She swung the bag over her shoulder. She hurried to catch up with her best friend,Chelsea. She finally caught up with her.

"Hey!" Chelsea said brightly to Lily.

"Hey, Potter and Black put on another show back there, didn't they?" Lily said in a stressed voice to Chelsea.

Chelsea had beautiful brown waist length hair that was usually put up in a messy bun. She had greenish blue eyes that sparkled when you looked into them. Today she wore a blue shirt that said "Brooklyn" on it and some jeans. Everyone knew her as the one Sirius Black liked and as the girl that turned him down. She was beater on the quittich team and was a tom boy if you'd ever seen one.

Lily had waist length auburn hair that had a natural shine to it. She had put it in a ponytail everyday since she could remeber. Lily had never been seen with her hair down by anyone. Lily had beautiful emerald eyes. You could always tell what mood she was in by looking in her eyes. Today she wore a purple shirt that said in curvy letters on the front "boys are stupid, throw rocks at them" under the writing there was a stick person throwing rocks at a running stick figureboy. It was Lily's favorite shirt cause she really didn't like boys. Especially a certain group (guess who?)

James Potter was one of the hottest boys in the school. He had brown hair that seemed to always be everywhere. His hazel eyes flashed with spontaneous pleasure. He was seeker on the gryffindor quitich (could someone tell me how to spell it?) team. James had a Crush on Lily since forever, and doesn't show any embarrassment in asking Lily out every second. Even though he liked Lily, it didn't stop him with going out with half the female population. He never studied but still got top marks on every paper. Lily and him were in a race to see who could end up top of the class.

Sirius Black was another one of the hottest boys at Hogwarts. Everyone knew that he was a playboy. He had black hair that hung at his ears in a sexy way. He had clear blue eyes and was in the process of snogging every girl in Hogwarts. He played beater on the gryffindor quittich team along with James and Chelsea. He had had a huge crush on Chelsea. It was basically the same thing that was going on between Lily and James, except, while Lily used words against James; Chelsea had no problem using her fists.

Remus Lupin was also one of the hottest boys at hogwarts. He was the clever one out of the bunch. He had sandy blonde hair and greenish blue eyes. He wasn't really into girls, but had gone out with a few in the past. he was the angel out of the foursome and, even though he did help with a few pranks once it a while……

Peter Pettigrew was the tag along in the group. Many people wondered why the other three would hang out with him, but it was probably because of pity. He was really short and chubby with blue clogging eyes. He had never gone out with anyone ( I wonder why?) and wasn't that good in school, in fact he was terrible.

"Yeah, But they are always like that aren't they?" Chelsea shrugged. "Too bad we are in every class with us. Just think of it, we could learn without potter or black butting into every word the teacher say, we could enjoy life," Chelsea said breaking out of her reverie by some shouting coming from the great hall.

"Oh no, what did they do now, " Lily thought and with Chelsea a bit ahead of her, They made their way to the great hall, whatever they may find………………

(A/N) do you like it? The idea just popped into my head. If I have 5 reviews, I'll continue. Please review and don't hesitate to tell me what you like or didn't like.

**_Please review!_**


	2. Michief messed up

chapter 2

A string of red squeezed out of Lily's tight bun as she ran into the great hall. James potter was standing there laughing his head off, his wand pointing at something.

Lily turned to see what it was that he was doing with his wand. As she saw her face turned almost as red as her hair with rage. Sererous snape was dancing in a tutu on top of the table. he didn't seem to know what he was doing, becuase he kept on screaming, glaring as hard as he could at Sirius and James.

Lily strutted right up to James, shouting " You brainless, perverted little twit!put him back to his state!" James, not seeming to hear her as the sound of the great hall increased due to the number of people coming in, kept on laughing. Lily raised her hand up, and put all her anger into her hand. It landed right on James Potter's cheek.

James turned his head slowly to met Lily's. He had to look a little bit down, because Lily was 3 inches taller than him. Lily face, still hard, glared at him, and if looks could kill...

Lily gave him one last hard glare and turned, walking out of the hall. James's distraction gave Snape the chance to break free of the charm, changing back to his normal apperance, but still livid with rage. He pulled out his wand. he whispered a few words under his breath. James was knocked off his feet, as a flash of red light gleamed. He landed hard on a table, causing it to collaspe, blood running down his face.

Lily turned around again, at the sound of the noise. She gasped at the sight of her enemie, on the ground, bleeding, apparently knocked out. Sirius, instead of assisting James, started a duel with Snape.

Lily ran out of the hall, right into Professor McGonagal. She feel onto the ground.

"What in heaven's name is wrong with you, child?"

"I'm sorry professor, you see, it's Potter, he's hurt. And Black and Snape..." Lily rushed out.

The professor, without hearing another word rushed down the corridor and into the Great hall. Immentienty she rushed over to a WHite James Potter. SHe bent down to keep his pulse, and hearing it, pulled out her wand raised him up, headed to the hospital wing. SHe didn't even see Sirius and Sanpe, who were hitting each other with spells so face to could even see which charm came out of which wand.

Lily had to do something about this. SHe rushed over to Sirius, Screaming at the top of her voice " Black, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! YOUR GOING TO GET SOMEBODY HURT,"

"To late for that, " he said not turning at all. Suddenly a flash of red light came pelting towards Lily.

"Evans! move!" Sirius shouted at her, but it was too late. The spell hit her right in the heart.

Chelsea who was standing by, screamed and ran over to Lily. The last thing Lily saw was a blur of blonde hair and it went black...

i'm sooooooooo sorry it took soooooooo long, plz review, if you review, i willmost likly review before christmas, i'm sorry if there are mistakes, my stupid computer doesn't have spell check right now, read and enoy and REVIEW!


	3. Bad Luck

Lily groaned as she returned from dreamland. A sharp pain was in her stomach, and her head was pounding like someone was beating it with a stick. She opened her eyes to see a familiar room, the hospital wing. She rubbed her eyes with her hand, trying to become more awake.

"Hey Evans," She heard a familar voice say. Great. She had a pain in her stomach and a head ache, she was probably missing classes, and she was in a bed next to Potter. Today wasn't really her day was it?

She looked over, hoping that her guess was wrong. Her luck that day was terrible. In the bed next to her, was the infamous, arrogant, troublemaking, captain of the quittch(didn't someone tell u how to spell that in a review? I thought that they did, I would correct it, but I don't remember what it was spelled like.) team, quite good looking, James Potter that she had hated from the moment her emerald eyes laid eyes on him. He had a bandaid on his forehead, and his stomach was wrapped in gauze that had(i think my correction is right, you might want to go to some dictionary site, and look it up.) some blood leaking through it.

She groaned again loudly as her reply to Potter.

"Good morning to you too," He smirked his arrogant little grin that he had on when he pranked someone.

"You set this up didn't you?" She snapped coldly at him, glaring her famous death glare at him. He cringed at her glare, causing a bost of pride in her. (what do you mean?)

"Oh ya, Evans I set it up so I would get hit with a bloody curse that hurt when ever I moved. It wasn't my bloody fault that you thought that you could stop Sirius and Snape," He smirked again.

"Gosh, you're really desperate aren't you?" It was her turn to smirk.

"Will you go out with-..." He asked out of no where.

"No." she said before he could finish.

"Oh come on, you know you want me and my sexyness," He ran his hand through his already messy hair while saying this.

Lily Couldn't help it, she burst. (what, is she like a balloon?) She laughed and laughed, and when she finally stopped laughing, she would look at him and start laughing all over again.

"You know you want me," He said in a seductive voice.

"Oh ya, and Sirius is having a fling with my Great Grandmother," She laughed again.

"Oh come on Evans, What's wrong with me?"

"Hmmmm... where should I begin... Your arrogant, bigheaded, conceited (i'm pretty sure that's how u spell it), not caring about about anyone but you and your big head, i'm surprised you can get off the ground with that big head." (says who, you need a "tag" telling who's speaking)

"Please?" He begged.

"I'd rather go out with the giant squid." She turned away from him on her side falling back to sleep.

_What am I doing wrong? Why doesn't she like me?_ James thought. _I'm pretty good looking, I'm supportive, I'm nice, I'm popular, what's not to like about me? I'm not big headed. Why couldn't Evans be one of the other girls. the girls that would swoon at sight of him. What was he doing wrong?_

Too bad that he didn't see that Lily didn't care about any of those things. That she wasn't one of those girls that would worship the ground he walked on. In reality, Lily thought that James only liked her because she was the only girl he couldn't have.

"Why can't see she see that I love her?" He said out loud before trying to get to sleep himself.

What he didn't know was Lily had heard every word of what he said.

Omg! i haven't updated in forever!11 i'm so sorry i was going to do it but my computer is from the stone age and broke down. ok, let me get something straight

1 Lily's hair is red, she saw chelsea's hair cause chelsea ran over to her best friend to see if she was ok.

2. Lily is like 3 inches short that James i made yet another of my many mistakes.

3... i forgot what i was going to say here.

4. chelsea's hair is Blonde

5. REVIEW REVIEW, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY IN THE REVIEW I LOVE REVIEW, YOU CAN CUSS ME OFF IN THEM I'LL STILL LOVE THEM!

i need ideas! give me your ideas and how i can make my story better.

I NEED TO THANK ARCHANA, SHE IS MY EDITOR, AND THE REASON THAT THIS CHAPTER HAS LESS MISTAKES THAN MY OTHER ONES!

you see the button down there? it will make someone very happy. and all of your wildest dreams will come true ( what movie) If i get 5 review i'll update very fast!

i love all you guys, have a cookie!


	4. Suspense and confusion

When Lily woke up again, she found(fould?) Chelsea hovering (you like that word in there?) over her. Chelsea hugged her.

"Oh my gosh, never do that to me again!" Chelsea scolded her.

"I'll try mum," Lily repiled, both of them laughed.

"So... What happened to Sirius and Snape?" Lily asked curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well, after you got hurt, Dumbledore stormed into the Great Hall, he looked furious. He said this spell and both Sirius and Snape got thrown back, both of their wands flying into Dumbledore's hand. It was really scary, it was the maddest(try and think of a better synonym of that word.) I had ever seen him. Sirius and Snape don't get their wands back till next week, and they have a month of detention each, with each other. One of them has got to kill one of them in the detention, I swear, I've never seen two people who hate each other more!"

" Oh my gosh, its good Dumbledore got there before anyone else got hurt," (is that what you wanted it to say?) Lily said, looking up at her best friend.

"Do you know when I'm going to get out of here?" Lily asked.

"Um... They haven't told you yet have they?" Chelsea looked like she rather be anywhere in the world than right there.

"What?" Lily asked, twisting the ring she had on around her finger.

"Well, Snape kinda hit you with a dangerous curse, he got in lots of trouble, Dmubledore is making him take all these classes where people learn how dangerous magic is, and stuff twice a week," Chelsea explained

"What's happened to me?" Lily asked.

"Well...," Chelsea hesitated. She looked like the last thing she wanted to do was tell Lily what Snape had done.

"Chelsea, you know I can't take suspense!" Lily snapped at her.

"Lily...,"

"Just tell me!"

"Um...,"

"OUT WITH IT!" Lily yelled

"Ms. White, you are making Ms. Evans very upset, I must ask you to leave," Madame Pomfrey came bustling in.

"Wait, she's not i-..,"

"Nevermind, Ms. Evans, you need your rest, out you go," She proceeded in pushing Chelsea out of the hospital wing.

"Madame Pomfrey, what did Snape do to me?" Lily asked her.

"Nevermind, nevermind," she bustled over to a cabinet.

"No I really want to know, please?"

"You will find out when you wake up, now go to sleep," She said, pouring some green potion on a spoon and shoving it into Lily's mouth.

Lily was going to complain, saying that she wouldn't go to sleep until she told her, but sleepiness took over her. She yawned and before she knew it she was asleep. Madame Pomfrey put the bottle back, brushing some of lily's hair out of her face.

"Poor girl," she said before she bustled into her office.

oK, OH MY HECK PEOPLE I REALLY NEED IDEAS! I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO PUT NEXT I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I'M GONNA GO WITH IT, OK, WHO EVER BRINGS THE BEST IDEA UP, PUT YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS AND I'LL SEND YOU THE CHAPTER A DAY BEFORE EVERYONE ELSE GETS IT! I PROMISE! BUT YOUR IDEA HAS TO BE FETCH, ( WHAT MOVIE IS IT FROM?)

oK, CHELSEA HAS ALWAYS HAD BLONDE HAIR ACTUALLY I DID HER CHARACTER AND LOOKS OFF MY COUSIN, SO IF YOU'RE STILL UNSURE ABOUT WHAT COLOR HER HAIR IS YOU CAN CALL HER OR SOMETHING...

YOU SEE THE PRETTY BUTTON DOWN THERE? THE ONE THAT SAYS GO? _PRESSSSS IT PLZ!_

EVERYONE THAT REVIEWS GET A COOKIE!

SO...REVIEW!

CAUSE THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!

RIGHT NOW,

PRESS IT!


	5. Look for yourself

chapter 5 flatterer

Lily woke up with a feeling of hunger in her stomach, it groaned loudly. There was a pounding going on inside her head and it felt like Snape and Sirius were having a wand war again. Putting a hand to her head, she groaned again, wishing she could go back into her perfect dream in which James Potter did not exist. But, the loud snoring from the bed beside her told her that her dream was not true. She was truly disappointed.

She saw Madame Pomfrey from across the room. The memory suddenly came back to her that Madame Pomfrey had said that she would tell Lily what was going on. If only she could get her attention somehow... Thinking, she coughed loudly. Madam Pomfrey's head turned, seeing that Lily was awake, she came bustling over.

"Miss Evans, your awake," Madam Pomfrey opened a cabinet next to Lily's bed. She stood on her tip toes, looking for something. finding it, she pulled a big bottle out of the cabinet, it looked like it hadn't been used before.

"Now Miss Evans. It is estimated that your stay here will be from 1 to 2 months." She started.

"WHAT?" Lily burst. She cringed at the thought of being in a hospital bed right next to James Potter for one minute, but for 1 or 2 months?

"Ssshhh, dear let me finish, this is called Curamenta," she picked up the big bottle. "While you are here you need to take 1 teaspoon of it twice a day and-"

"Wait a second, you can't expect me to spent 2 bloody months in a hospital bed next to a person I loathe. If you would please tell me my condition, maybe we could find some way around it," Lily almost yelled.

"Miss Evans, I assure you that you will not be able to walk out of here after two days. You need to stay and rest and have Curamenta to cure you of your current state-" Madam Pomfrey tried to say before getting cut off again.

"What may I ask is my current state?" Lily asked as her eyebrows went up into her flame red hair.

"Miss Evans, this may come as a bit of a shock to you." Madam Pomfre looked very uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Lily asked impatiently.

Madam Promfrey took off the sheets covering Lily. "Look for your self."

Lily looked down. Her eyes got huge as she saw what the sheets were hiding. Panic covered her. She heard herself screaming inside her head, begging to wake up from this nightmare, or fall back to sleep from reality. The screaming stopped and Lily's eyes closed, all signs of panic erased from her face. It all went black.

i am sooooooooo sorry you guyz! i'll try to update more often.

but thanks for all your help with the ideas ( note my sarcarsm) i only got one idea! but i'd like to thank that person. here have a cookie!

please review, and all of you will get a cookie!

and review make me happy!1

and cookies make us happy!

and we'll all be happy!

so... review!


	6. Bad news and being touchy?

Lily wook with a spliting head ache. Gosh what a bad dream... She opened her eyes. Chelsea was sitting besides her, holding her hand, looking down at Lily with a worried face. She lightened her face a little when Lily opened her eyes, but not much.

"Oh my Gosh, are you ok?" Chelsea said gripping Lily's hand

"Yeah I'm fine, I had this really weird dream that I had this-" Lily started.

"Lily it wasn't a dream,"

Lily looked down and gasped, but didn't faint this time. It hadn't been a dream! It was real life. She swallowed looking up at Chelsea, tears of fear in her eyes.

"What's... What did Snape...," Lily managed out. Tears were slipping down her cheeks now, she was the one gripping Chelsea's hand.

"He used the curmenta charm. It ...," Chelsea imformed Lily. She had tears in her eyes now too.

"It what?"

"It makes you so you... throw up everything you eat. He cursed your stomach to... make it so it can't take food on. It shrinks your stomach," She said very fast as if Lily hearing this fast would make her feel better.

At Lily silence she commented "Some girls have used it to lose weight, only to find that they couldn't figure out the cure. When he used the curse on you, it was a particuarly nasy one... Your stomach is all... screwed up now. The curse also... makes you look...," Chelsea searched for the right word.

"Anerexic?" Lily offered.

"Ya, it's kinda like your anerexic. You can't eat food at all. You can see all of your ribs... oh and..." Chelsea stopped looking at the ground.

"What?" Lily didn't want to hear more bad news, But she did want to know what she was facing for the next two to three months of her life.

"Umm... the curse that faggot Snape cursed you with was a really really strong curse. It ... it destroyed part of your stomach," Chelsea managed out.

Lily mouth dropped open. Her stomach? was destroyed? She thought that looking down and seeing a 6 inch long stomach was enough. But some of her stomach was destroyed too?

"Madame Pomfre says she has something that might work. But if it doesn't, your going to have to go to the Wizard hospital ( sorry i forgot what it was called)."

A intense hunger rose within Lily, but she didn't say anything. She was going to be feeling that alot in the next few months, She might as well get used to it.

"How long is Potter going to be in here?" Lily asked. She already had enough problems without having to deal with Potter's repeated asking her out. Please... Let him be gone already... She pleaded silently to herself.

"About the same as you, Snape really got him good, I dont know what happened to him, but I'm heard it's really bad. I'm sorry about that,"

Lily reached up her hand to slap herself when she saw her hand. It was... almost skeleton. Moving her fingers looked like bones with flesh colored plastic wrap over them moving. Lily shivered, before putting her hand back down.

"I'm going to bring your homework to you everyday. Oh and beware, James's fanclub girls come in her all the time, fawning over how brave and strong he is... It's pitiful.They came in when you were unconsious," Chelsea rolled her eyes before Madame Pomfre shoed her away.

Madame Pomfre hurried over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of greenish potion bubbling inside. It was in a weird shaped bottle too. She pulled out a measuring cup, filled it to the top and gave it to Lily and simply said " Drink"

There was no smell to the potion, so Lily poured it into her mouth, before gaging. It was revolting!

Madame Pomfre had obviusly been expecting that, she she put the bottle on the table besides Lily's bed and said "Take once every six hours, fill it to the top of the cup, I'm sorry dear, but it's the only way!"

"What! Once everysix hours? It's like drinking... someone's urine! It's disgusting! How am I supposed to take it 3 times a day?" Lily gaged after forcing herself to swallow the rest of the cup full.

"It's 4 times every day Miss Evans, and as I told you before, if you want to get better, It's the only way, Oh the nerve of Serverous..." Saying this she hurried off into her office.

Lily gulped the rest of it down, gaging a few times. "I'll have to ask Chelsea to bring in that one book and I can take away my taste when I take it,"She thought.

She wondered how her face looked, then decided she didn't want to see it. It was probably as skinny and pitiful as the rest of her body.

She looked over at James next to her. Had she really heard what she thought she heard him say? Did he really love her?

No, no he didn't, he couldn't of meant it.

Lily pov

Uh oh. He was moving...He's waking up. Crap. Just my luck. great just wonderful. Ok, just pretend that your asleep. Please don't think I'm awake.

"I don't suggest becoming an actress Evans, You're not very good at it,"

Crap. Why me? Why me? What did I do?

"What's wrong with you?"I asked, ignoring his lack of compliments. If someone asked you out every 2 seconds, wouldn't you expect them toI dont know NOT INSULT THEM!

"Why should I tell you?" Rudeness.

"Because I asked you," I said. Not the best of my comebacks but...

"I'll tell you if you go out with me," There you go. Black mailing me to go out with him. Is there no amount of times you can ask someone out.

"Hahaha that's hilarious Potter," What! it was funny. Well not really but...

"Is that a yes?" He said slightly excited. How does "hahaha that's hilarious Potter" even suggest yes. For getting top marks in all his classes, Potter is pretty stupid.

"No," Honest is the best way to be!

"Please?" The nerve of potter. Does he think that a please will change my mind?

"Oh ok,"

"Really?"

"No," hahahahaha. That was a good one. Hahahahahahahahahahaha... Don't look at me that way he's the insane one.

"Please?" Pshhhhhhhhhhh... no.

"No,"

"Please?" no.

"No,"

"Please?" no.

"No,"

"Please?" no.

"No,"

"Please?" no. Can't he get a clue?

"No,"

"Please?" no. Obviously not...

"No,"

"Please?" no.

"No," Ok This is getting old. Now.

"Please?" You'd think after saying no once he would get the message... nope. He's that dim headed.

"Shutup will you?" I snapped. again not my best...

"Touchy." touchy? If he was pooked and proded the way he does to me he would be touchy too. touchy... psh... me touchy?

end pov.

This was going to be a long 2 months...

**REVIEW! pleaseeeee...**


End file.
